


Runaways

by KaCL



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Unhappy Ending, poor dab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaCL/pseuds/KaCL
Summary: Dab and Evan make plans for the future when something, or more accurately someone, gets in the way.





	Runaways

**Author's Note:**

> So these characters are OOC, can sims even be ooc. whatever I got an idea and I rolled with it.

Dab sat at his desk mindlessly doodling. It was about 2 am. He was in the midst of an extreme art block ever since his dad had forbade him from seeing his boyfriend the week before. Dil didn’t trust Evan because of his mother and her… stalker-esque traits, but Dab was so frustrated with his father. Why couldn’t he see that if anything, Evan needed support and love. 

Dab looked up when he suddenly heard a loud tap on his window. Beyond the window he saw the smiling face of his boyfriend. Dab tried to quiet his joyful laugh with his hand and he rushed to the window, opening it quickly as he could. He grabbed Evan’s hand and helped him crawl in.

Evan didn’t even have a chance to speak before Dab was kissing him. Dab finally pulled away and looked up at his boyfriend. “It’s so good to see you, Evan,” He said softly.

“It’s good to see you, too, babe,” Evan said.

They both sat down on Dab’s bed. “I’ve been so worried about you… I wanted to come see you, but…”

Evan sighed, “Yeah, I know,” He mumbled. “I’m sorry, I just don’t get your dad. He liked me fine until we started dating, we’re both huge nerds and we got along fine… I didn’t think your dad was homophobic,” Evan said.

“I didn’t think he was either, but I guess gay people are fine as long as it’s not his own son,” Dab said sadly. “Which just makes him a huge hypocrite, but whatever.” He rolled his eyes.

Evan wrapped his arm around Dab’s shoulder and Dab leaned his head into Evan’s chest. “You know I love you so much,” Evan said quietly.

Dab looked up worriedly. “Yeah, same, and?” He always started bad news off with ‘You know I love you so much’.

Evan cleared his throat. “I’m leaving… I’m going west. Somewhere else besides here.”

Dab leaned up out of Evan’s hold and turned wholly towards his boyfriend. “What?”

“I have to get out of here, babe. You know this, you must’ve seen this coming. My dad is on my ass all the time. My mom doesn’t even seem to care. My grades are up shit creek…”

“Okay… maybe I have, but what about me? I want to come with you.”

Evan shook his head. “I can’t do that to you, Dab. You have a future here. You’re gonna stay here and get your good grades and I’ll see some of your work in a museum later down the line. You deserve somebody better than me.”

Dab narrowed his eyes. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t know that Evan Pancakes was in charge of me and my future. I can go wherever I want, and if I wanna go with you. I’m. going.”

A heavy silence filled the air. Dab’s head dropped to the bed. “Unless… you don’t want me to come? If that’s the case I understand…”

Dab felt Evan’s hands grasp his shoulders. “No, babe. That’s not it. I just don’t want you ruining everything in your life just for some afro-ed nerd like me.”

Dab lifted up his head, smiling. “If I’m with you, I doubt anything could be truly ruined.”

Evan laughed. “We’ll see about that!”

They both turned towards the door as the handle started to jingle as if being unlocked. Dab quietly spoke, “What?”. The door swung open revealing Dil with an empty cup in his hand. A look of complete fury coated his face and he was glaring daggers at Evan, and he started to walk towards the bed.

“Sir, I-” Evan started.

“Cut the bull shit, Pancakes,” Dil practically growled. “You’re trying to take my son away, you son a bitch!” He threw the glass across the room and it shattered on the wall.

Both of the teens flinched. “Dad! What is wrong with you? Where’s Mom?!” Dab asked.

Dil walked forward and grabbed Evan by the collar and yanked him out of the room. Evan didn’t try to struggle or pull away.

“Dad!” Dab screamed. 

Dil grabbed the house phone on the counter while still holding onto Evan’s collar. “I’m calling the cops on you for breaking and entering, plus it won’t be hard for them to believe a kid like you would try robbing us, and I bet your father wouldn’t even bother to try to bail you out would he?” 

Evan remained silent. Dab however did not. “What the fuck is wrong with you?! Stop, Dad, don’t!! Please God, don’t do it!” He screamed. The chaos continued until a small voice interrupted.

“What’s going on?”

All three of them turned to look at the small boy turned alien standing in the doorway to his room. Dalien was looking at the group with a very confused expression.

Dab turned to look at his boyfriend. His mouth was wide open, eyes filled with fear, and, since Dil had finally let go of his shirt, was backing away from Dalien with shaky legs. “W-What is that?” He said. 

Dab walked towards his boyfriend with open, cautious hands. “Evan, please, don’t freak out…” 

Evan didn’t even seem to hear him. “What is that thing?” He yelled. He turned to run out the front door, but Dil caught him, arms wrapping around his torso. This time Evan did not submit so easily. He flailed around trying to escape from Dil’s grasp, unsuccessfully. Dil looked to his eldest son. Dab’s gaze hardened. He nodded. There was no chance in hell he was losing his little brother. He turned towards his brother.

“Sorry for waking you buddy. Just a little disagreement. How ‘bout you go back to bed?” Dab said softly.

Dil proceeded to drag a flailing and yelling Evan to the bathroom, and Dalien walked back into his room and shut the door. Dab walked into the kitchen and chose a sharp knife from the drawer and walked into the bathroom with a grim look on his face. They had just wanted to runaway.

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets enough love I'll make a version with a sappy good ending for the boys.


End file.
